onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Eliminating the Pipe Linking Rule
With a hiatus this week, and no severe issues going on, I thought now would be a good time to discuss this. Three years ago, it was decided that pipe links would be required and that redirects could not be linked to. I'm sorry, bit why do we have this rule? What benefits for it have? I read the original forum, and it seemed that the reasons were: *Helping people know what page they are headed to. A redirect should not be so obscure that this should be an issue. Maybe a technique or a weapon perhaps, but the reader will still know what it is from clicking on the link. In the case of names vs. Nicknames, such as Whitebeard and Blackbeard, most people know them better by those names. They are not going to gain anything by reading their real name while hovering over the link. *Helps prevent double/broken redirects. If we are as uptight with fixing those as we are with changing redirects to pipe links, this shouldn't be a problem. Heck, it'd probably be easier. Ultimately, using pipe links instead of redirects has no real benefits. I am not trying to advocate laziness in editing, but the entire editing experience would be much smoother if we did not have to focus so much on links. For example, when writing the long summaries for chapters, I have to write Law when I could just write Law and get the EXACT SAME RESULTS. And instead of being able to write Birdcage instead of Birdcage would make summary writing much more efficient without impacting the writing quality at all. Other than the people who voted for this rule in the original poll (most of whom are inactive now), I've only seen one person vehemently support this rule, and it's the guy who caused the first forum. Everyone else I've talked to has not cared for this rule, yet it is enforced anyways. And I have nothing against pipe links, people should use them if they want to, but why should we be warned against using a linking system that works just fine? I'm not trying to be whiny here, I'm trying to get a questionable rule out of a really cluttered rulebook. And for those of you who'll blow this off as trivial, I ask you this: if this rule is so trivial, why do we have it, and why is it enforced? Why can't we just leave unbroken source code alone? 19:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Opposing. Links should be to the actual title of the page, not a redirect. 19:55, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It's easy if you use the Visual editor. I use classic rich text so I can use both visual and source. 20:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) @Kage, Why? What benefits does it bring? @Jopie, Visual Editor often brings problems, so most people use source all the time 20:34, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I've been meaning to make this forum but never got around to it since it would cause a lot of lag for me. The issues with this rule is it causes extra lag due to unnecessary extra text (especially in source mode) which is an issue with Wikia in general. This is seen on various pages like Luffy's history section or any arc article. Plus that original forum was only supposed to be about 's in links and not pipe links so people who voted originally got confused. What I mean by 's is Ace's instead of Ace's. SeaTerror (talk) 21:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issues was the original forum, in case anyone is interested in reading it. ST, wouldn't navigating to a page through a redirect also cause you lag? And I also seriously doubt your claim that more code = more lag. And possible lag would be imperceptible. Anyways, back to the real topic. I've long hated the outcome of that forum, and it remains one of the things I most regret happened on the wiki. I obviously would still like to see it reversed. However, I believe the thing more damaging than the links themselves is the potential outcome of this forum. The thing I would hate to see the most is any kind of edit that exists just to change a link format. That is just such a waste of time and editing effort and time. Sadly, I also know that a rule allowing either format would just result in edit wars, as there are editors on both sides of this link issue that would be far too passionate about the issue. I don't want to see people waste their time, and I do not want to have to waste my time watching and banning people for stuff merely about which of two equally valid link styles are used. So what do I think we should do about all these problems? The only solution I can think of is allow both types of links, but prefer the versions that do not use redirects. That way we can be more relaxed about the links, but prevent stupid edit wars. (I definitely do not want to see any kind of "original version" rule here, like we used to have for some things like spellings, etc) Allowing both with no preference will lead to people just changing things back and forth, as we really shouldn't allow that. Think not about which format is better, but what will happen as a result of the decision made here. 22:05, June 10, 2015 (UTC) The current linking system is fine as is. There is no need to change it. MasterDeva (talk) 23:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC) The only way a "both allowed" system would work is if it was made against the rules to change older links after an edit is already done. Redirects also don't cause lag. Maybe on a heavier text article. Reducing any amount of text is the best way to combat Wikia's issue with large text/code articles. SeaTerror (talk) 00:00, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :What exactly are these issues, ST? I've been on wikia for many years, and I've never heard anything about "Wikia's issue with large text/code articles" that pertains to this forum. The only thing I've heard about is Forum:Template Configuration Changes Coming, which deals only with templates, and has nothing to do with links, or this issue in any way. I would appreciate more info on this issue to help get this moving along towards a proper solution. 00:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't even remember what's the guideline here about that, but I do believe is better to link the actual page instead of using a redirect. It keeps all the links organized and correct, if people would use several different redirects to link page, it would be pain if such redirects were deleted or if the page would be moved. I also think that there are some cases that you have to use redirects instead: I'm talking about merged articles. For example, if I want to link Mozu I should use the redirect. That's because if I do link her, I want to link the article talking about her, if we decided to merge it in Mozu and Kiwi it doesn't matter, the redirect is used as anchor for the article talking about her. This way, we only have to edit the redirect in case the target articles is moved/changed, basically the redirect act as some sort of template for the page link. If we decide to split the pages, then Mozu becomes a normal page. Otherwise if changes are made to the merged article, we would have to trace backwards all the links, fiugre out which sister they wanted to link and correct them. Obviously this example is quite simple, but pages with a lot of merged articles (like animals for examples) are more complicated. I think those kinds of redirects are listed in Category:Authorized Redirects, Levi. 00:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with pipe links. But there's not really anything wrong with redirects either, and Levi just pointed out a reason they actually work. The only possible issue would be broken/double redirects, but as stated before those can easily be fixed. The point is, is there anything wrong with redirects and should people be prevented from using them? Redirects and pipe links have the same effect on getting to pages nearly all the time, with the only section being the message under the title in the case of a redirect. And as for possible conflicts that could arise between hard-on pipe linkers/redirectors, we only really need one rule: If it ain't broke, don't fix it. 02:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) @Awaikage: that's good. @Kaido: ok, but you are basically saying that people should be able to use redirects out of laziness. Then you've never edited Luffy's history section or an arc page, Just. It should be obvious that those articles shouldn't take that long to load. It has always been that way even when I had a better computer. The amount of text causes those articles to load slower so allowing redirects would possibly help lower that lag since there would be less text in the code in general. SeaTerror (talk) 08:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC) It's not really lazy, though. There are no added benefits to including their last names/Devil fruit name in the link. For people like me, who wrote summaries and update history sections a lot, this makes doing those a lot more efficient, and as long as it's not sloppy, efficient editing is good. By the way, I don't advocate using wrong spelling redirects, like Jimbei or String-String Fruit. Just people's correct names and Devil Fruit techniques, etc, because as stated before having the whole thing does not really do anything. 10:20, June 11, 2015 (UTC) @ST: that's just not gonna happen. The surplus-text from the links is not-relevant, come on,what makes the page "heavy" to load is the sheer amount of paragraph used, templates and images. Probably summarizing better the histroy would help instead. "that's just not gonna happen." Prove it then. There's no evidence that cutting down on extra needles code wouldn't reduce that lag. Also it isn't lazy to use redirects. Redirects are perfectly fine to use. If they weren't the idea of redirects wouldn't even exist. SeaTerror (talk) 19:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Wait. Everyone else seems to know what they're talking about, but it's also almost like everybody is talking about different things so I got confused and went to read the previous forum linked above, but I'm still pretty lost. So is there some kind of rule that prevents us from using Luffy (redirect link) instead of Luffy (pipe link)? Correct me if I'm wrong, but if that's what we're arguing over, I've been using redirect links forever and nobody seemed to care. Sure, pipe links look slightly nicer on pages because you can see the page they link to when you hover over them, but... that's it. Other than that, I originally thought "redirect links" were things that took people to the redirect page itself, but no, they lead you straight to the article. They're fine!! I feel like in the end it's all just a matter of preference. Someone please tell me if there's something I'm missing here. 23:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) In the manual of style it states "Links like devil fruit, Whitebeard and Luffy should be used, not links with redirects like devil fruit, Whitebeard and Luffy." I also originally ignored this rule, until some people caught me and put me through the wringer. So I'm trying to make it so that we aren't required to use pipe linking, since it has no real purpose/benefits whatsoever. 13:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Levi already explained the purpose/benefits: "It keeps all the links organized and correct, if people would use several different redirects to link page, it would be pain if such redirects were deleted or if the page would be moved." 14:20, June 26, 2015 (UTC) * "Prove it then. There's no evidence that cutting down on extra needles code wouldn't reduce that lag." - Yes, there is, you wouldn't even suggest that if you understand what are you talking about. Take for example Monkey_D._Luffy/History: it has 216153 characters, everything included, by removing all the piped links (so it's an overestimation), the article was cut down to 214816 characters. That's just a 0,6% of improvement only in the sheer amount of characters. Even if you tenfold that, you will go as far as 6%. But page loads is not only influenced by the page size, but also by the wiki scripts, images, templates. That big part won't be affected in any way by this change. * "Redirects are perfectly fine to use." - I'm contesting using a particular kind of redirects, not all. For example, I'm sure that if someone use a redirect like Rufy everybody will surely correct it. This is just to say that you cannot talk about redirect in general and say "they are fine". Some aren't, the discussion is about which these are. Nay, going against in general. (Just answered to participate) (edit conflict) I'm not saying all redirects should be used; I don't support redirects with wrong spellings (i.e. Rufy) or mistranslations that we don't use (i.e. Jimbei, Gum-Gum Fruit). However, I do believe we should be allowed to use redirects with first names (i.e. Law instead of Trafalgar D. Water Law) or common technique shortenings (i.e. Gear Fourth instead of Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Fourth Techniques). These redirects have little to no chance of being deleted, and all fall into uniform, making the number of redirects small and everything is easier to keep track of. You say it is a hassle to deal with potential double or broken redirects if a page is moved, yet a little work on the redirect and it will be as good as new. When Law's full name was revealed, you changed ALL the pipe links to Trafalgar D. Water Law. Isn't that harder than simply fixing a redirect? 14:55, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I feel like this should be our "strong preference", not a rule. 15:17, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Levi didn't explain anything. Claiming that redirects are wrong is not only ridiculous but complete BS. There is absolutely nothing wrong with using a redirect like Law or Luffy. Also Levi you also didn't prove that there would be less lag by removing them. You just stated an opinion without backing it up with straight facts. SeaTerror (talk) 19:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC)